1. Technical Field
The technology disclosed herein relates to a focal plane shutter device used in an imaging device.
2. Background Information
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-061865 discloses a focal plane shutter device having a so-called normally open function.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-316503 discloses a focal plane shutter device corresponding to electronic front curtain photography. This focal plane shutter device utilizes an electronic shutter function of an imaging element to realize a function of the front curtain, and thus, it is possible to photograph by merely running the rear curtain without using the front curtain.
However, there has not been proposed a focal plane shutter device capable to performing a slit exposure using a front curtain and a rear curtain and capable of maintaining a state where an opening part is shielded while retracting the front curtain at the time of charging the front curtain and the rear curtain.